1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates generally to apparatus and methods for installation of fluid storage tanks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fluid storage tanks may be used at various sites for various purposes. For example, fluid storage tanks made from a durable non-corrosive material, such as fiberglass reinforced plastic, may be used to store petroleum products and fuels at an underground location. Fluid storage tanks may also be used for storage of lubrication oils, water, wastewater, septic, chemicals, and alternative biofuels such as ethanol and biodiesel above or below ground.
In some cases, fluid storage tanks can be large, with diameters of 10 to 15 feet and lengths of 30 to 90 feet. The size of these fluid storage tanks can present challenges during installation at an installation site. For example, after placement at an installation site, an installer or operator may secure the fluid storage tank to the site to prevent movement of the tank over time. In some cases, straps are used to secure the tank where the operator is positioned on top of the tank to ensure proper placement of the straps as they are secured to the site. In some situations, having an operator positioned on top of the tank may add complexity to the installation process as certain safety precautions and procedures must be followed to prevent accidents.